


Good to the Last Drop

by JaneDavitt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Betrayal, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Ficlet, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night the Initiative took Spike and changed his life, just who was his final victim?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to the Last Drop

Spike could remember going to the seaside as a child, stepping out of the carriage and being overwhelmed by the novelty of it all. His dreams were haunted by the rush of the waves and the raucous screams of the gulls, his eyes dazzled by sun sparkled sea, his hands and mouth sticky with melted, drizzled ice cream... but the smell of it all was what told him that, for a fortnight at least, he was on holiday. Salt and sand and fizzing air. Bracing. That’s what it said on the hoardings at the railway station. ‘Come to bracing Brinton!’ with a brightly coloured picture of children playing in the sand with wooden pails and shovels. William had looked for those children, wanted to play, to make friends with them...

As Spike stepped out of his car into the centre of Sunnydale, he had that same feeling, though he’d long forgotten the source of the emotion. The Hellmouth. Such a small, normal little town, and yet the darkness lapped against each house and the TVs were turned up to drown out the screams. Spike snuffed the air enthusiastically, breathing in the scent of, well, food. And after his trip he was hungry. Revenge, yes; when the Slayer and he tangled this time, only one of them was walking away, and he planned on being that one, but no rush for that.

Getting back in the car he drove to the college where he’d last seen her. Educated food. What would they think of next?

***

The couple were wrapped around each other so tightly that Spike wondered if they were vampires because they sure as hell couldn’t be able to breathe like that. He debated letting them finish but decided not to. Evil. Yes, he really was.

He dug his fingers into clothing and pulled his arms apart, sending them flying. They cried out and looked up at him with terrified faces, filling the night with the sudden sharp scent of fear. Just perfect as an appetiser that was. He studied them. If they ran and were sensible and went in two directions, which one would he chase? The girl was a red head, pretty, soft face, plump and cuddly. The boy, hmm, tall and lean, worked out a bit by the look of him. Dark brown hair, dimple in his chin. Choices, choices.

“I’m going to eat you,” Spike said, his voice easy, even friendly. “Both of you would be a bit much. So you get to tell me...which of you lives?”

He went into game face and grinned down at them. As he expected, the girl screamed and tried to run, the boy swung at him and missed. Spike sighed. Predictability was what made immortality a drag. He went after the girl, slamming her against a tree just hard enough to stun her, dragging her along a little before letting her body slide to the ground. The boy was backing away now, eyes wide, and mouth open.

“Please –”

“’Please don’t hurt me, kind sir. I have an orphaned kitten back home who needs me?’ That what you’re going to say? Or maybe, ‘Take her; let me go, I promise I won’t tell?’”

The boy took one more step away and Spike sprang at him, hand around his throat just loving the leap of the pulse beneath his hand. Boy’s heart was hammering so hard...just sweet to hear it.

“Well? Asked you a question.”

The boy shut his eyes, blue but with grey in them, long dark lashes fluttering down. Was he going to faint? Spike slackened his grip and waited. The eyes opened again, a hopeful peek, as though the boy thought the monster might have disappeared once he wasn’t looking at him.

“Why?”

Spike didn’t pretend not to understand. He didn’t mind talking to them but it wasn’t like it was going to be a lasting friendship, now was it? “I’m a vampire. It’s what I do. Sorry and all that. Well, she’s out for the count and it’s no fun if they’re not wriggly so I guess it’s going to be you.” He moved his hands until one was fisted in the smooth hair, just like the girl’s had been, and put the other on the boy’s shoulder. One quick yank and the smooth line of the neck was there for him, curving beautifully. He bent, snarling just for the fun of it, and bit down gently, a parody of a proper bite, piercing the skin just enough to start the blood trickling down, just as the ice cream had trickled down the cornet in strawberry pink rivulets all those years ago.

“No! Please, no!” The voice wasn’t scared now. It was cold, angry, hard with desperation. “Her. That’s my answer. Take her. I don’t...I don’t want to die.”

Spike lifted up his head enough to look into those storm cloud sky eyes. “Sure about that, mate?”

He barely waited for the nod. Pulling the resisting, struggling boy with him, he brought them both to their knees beside the still figure. It was difficult to hold on and position her but the boy’s struggles stopped abruptly as Spike tore into the girl’s throat, showing him how it really was, turning her so that he could see the dying eyes open and fill with fear for just long enough to spice the blood.

When she was dead, he turned to the boy, golden eyes blazing. “Liked that, didn’t you?”

The boy was panting, harsh gasps, parted lips. Spike trailed one hand down his chest and pulled him in to kiss him with blood smeared fangs vanishing just as their lips met. The blood was still there though and he pulled back enough to scoop it up with his tongue before returning to the kiss, painting the inside of the boy’s mouth with his lover’s blood, forcing him to taste it.

He didn’t need to touch to know the boy was hard. Violence, fear; they turned you on. Spike knew that from both ends, so to speak.

Breaking away from the kiss he whispered, “Still a bit peckish after all. Think you tasted better than her. Probably because you’re as evil as me, do you think?”

“You can’t – you said –” The panic was there now. Nothing left to bargain with. Unless? Spike felt the grin curl his lips up and out. This was going to be interesting. The boy began to paw at Spike, hands going right to the heart of the matter. “I can? If you’d like?”

The boy had an ego bigger than his dick if he thought he was good enough to divert a hungry vampire, Spike reflected. He stood up, kicking the girl’s body aside, and walked over to the tree. Leaning back against it he put one hand on his cock, hard and aching pleasantly and then crooked a finger at the kneeling boy, beckoning, commanding. “Get over here, then. No, don’t get up. Crawl.”

The boy looked at him, defiance sparking for a second before survival instincts snuffed it out, dropping forward onto hands and knees, crawling the few yards, head down. Spike wasn’t interested in playing this out for long. The Slayer was out here, he could taste her in the air, almost hear her voice. Jerking down his zipper, he pulled out his cock. “Do I have to get all detailed, mate? Thought not. Oh, and use your teeth too hard on it and I’ll rip yours right off.”

It had been a long time since he’d done this with a human. The boy was crap at it, gagging and sobbing around the hard flesh, not making any effort to tease or to play. Disappointed, but still enjoying the warmth around his cock, Spike held the boy’s head still with merciless hands and fucked his mouth in leisurely, driving thrusts until he came.

Then he pulled the boy up and kissed the come-spattered lips before washing the taste down with the boy's blood. Evil didn’t have to keep promises.

Feeling vaguely depressed - what kind of wanker treated his girl like that? – he wandered off to find the Slayer.


End file.
